


Moving

by FrostStar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostStar/pseuds/FrostStar
Summary: Based on this prompt from the blog: writing-prompt-s.tumblr.comThroughout your life you noticed all your neighbors are quick to move out where ever you live. One day you ask your neighbors why they are moving. All they say is “they don’t want us to tell you”I just thought Ludwig would make a great character for this, enjoy ^^





	

This was the fourth time. Every time he moved, every time he tried to make a new start, everyone disappeared. This time though they were only in the process of getting ready to disappear. He had gotten here faster than they could move apparently. This was better than the other three times. He couldn’t give up the thought of actually being able to be a part of society at some point. He looked at this situation as a type of ostracizing. It was odd, everyone seemed to know he was coming and were willing to give up everything just to get away from him.

The first time was when he first moved out of his home. Ludwig had lived with a caretaker who would take the long drive down into the countryside once a week to make sure he had enough food and nothing was wrong. His mistake, the blond had realized by the second time, was telling the caretaker he was leaving. The caretaker of course tried to dissuade him, but Ludwig spent his whole life cooped up in that little one-bedroom cabin, surrounded by miles of open space, and only a few minutes a week of social interaction. He needed to explore the world and be a part of normal routines and interaction with others like him. He’s been cooped up in a single space for years. He was restless and full of frustration towards his caretaker for denying this simple thing for him. After a while of arguing he simply walked out; he would figure out his housing situation as he went on. When he finally managed to find a small bit of civilization after days of walking, he was too tired and hungry to notice how quiet it was. The German was met at the outskirts of the little town by an individual who introduced themself as an official of their government and helped newcomers settle in to the little town. The town was empty, Ludwig noticed as he walked up to the official. There was no noise, not even those creatures that danced in the air.

As he tried to get his bearings of the town and the person he was following, they made their way to a small neat house. On the way, things were carelessly thrown around, clothes and food, doors thrown open, and big weird metal things that looked folded into itself. The house he was shown was bigger than his little cabin. He gazed up at the house as he half listened to the other talk, the spiel sounded just like something his caretaker would talk about sometimes and he just wanted to eat and sleep. He thought the house was nice, it was one story, light blue with white trim surrounded by grass and a white picket fence. All in all, cozy. He snapped out of his daze as the other handed him the keys. Same rules as before; there was no wandering and unnecessary actions on his part, he would receive another caretaker and food on a weekly basis. This wasn’t what he had imagined, trading one caretaker for another and limited social interaction. After a few days of settling in he realized he might have been surrounded by houses, but they were dark and empty. He didn’t stay long and the one who met him at the front bid him leave as well, pointing him in the direction of another area he could try to settle in.

The second time he moved and wandered to find more civilization, he was met at the start of the little town again. This time udwig realized the people he met most likely got into contact with each other and that’s how they were able to be ready for his arrival. He had originally thought their job was to stand there and help people settle in but that didn’t add up too well when he really thought about it. This one was exactly the same, though a bigger house was given to him, two story this time. One thing that was different were the books, there had only been one in the last house and at his home he grew up in he was taught to read with just one book. Both had been story books, while these ones here were thicker and seemed more factual.

The German spent slightly longer there than the last move, occupied with reading the new books. If those books were reliable than he could say he had learned quite a bit about the society around him even if he hasn’t met any person other than his caretaker and the government officials who greeted him and directed him around. If what he read was true, then houses shouldn’t just be empty. Ludwig also learned about jobs and little companions that were described as ‘pets’ and how it was a way for social interaction and to be a productive part of society. So he decided it was time to move again. He had debated on informing the official he was moving again but in the end decided to as he wanted more information on those ‘jobs’ and ‘pets’.

Before he set off again he had decided a more thorough exploration of the town was needed; With an in depth search the blond would have more information to back up the books. He had been redirected multiple times by just the one government official, which was odd since he had checked and he was sure he hadn’t been followed around. Ludwig had gotten a better understanding of the structure of towns but he had to give up after a few hours of getting nowhere with the other interfering. He kept using the excuse of getting some exercise but it hadn’t helped much and that’s when he had started to become wary and suspicious of the officials and the situation in general.

After the third move he realized he had been putting too much trust in the government officials. The further he traveled, the more diverse the buildings appeared, and it was clear the information on jobs were real yet the officials insisted there was no such thing. The only good thing was they ended up producing a fluffy little companion for him, they called it a dog. Ludwig understood after only a little while why having a “pet” was so common, it battled the loneliness that came with little human interaction and it was soft. Caring for the pet kept him too occupied and pulled the job thing from his mind for a few weeks until the novelty wore off, then he had gotten the new caretaker to give him more information.

After that he had decided once more to go to the official stationed in town and insist on gaining more information on jobs. He was determined to have one. It would be one step closer to becoming part of society. Ludwig used his new pet as an excuse to freely explore the town and pester the official, coming up with new arguments with each passing day. They didn’t bother him much with where he was going when he had his little companion in tow, at the least he didn’t notice them much after that. The official finally relented and gave him his very own job. He dealt with papers, more specifically categorizing them for the officials. The German had been more than excited at first, willing to be content with this step forward for a while, before realizing how menial it was and how it didn’t quite match up with what he had read and realizing what he was doing wouldn’t benefit anything in this town as there were no people except for him and the official and the caretaker.

This was the fourth time, and this time he didn’t let anyone know he was leaving. The blond got up in the middle of the night, grabbed his pet and left. He was hoping he would be able to beat the official letting the next town over know he was coming. He had grabbed enough food for his little companion knowing it would be a few days, just like every other move, to reach the new town. When he finally arrived he was relieved to see no official waiting for him. Ludwig also felt a little uneasy, it was quiet and that might mean the town was completely empty. He quickly made his way in and turned towards the housing area, deciding to see immediately whether there were people or not. Ludwig walked in on people. They were all in a rush though, throwing boxes into odd looking metal contraptions that noises came from and seemed to be vibrating. His brows creased and he picked up his companion as he walked closer to figure out what was going on.

The blond couldn’t deny his excitement; he finally had the chance to interact with people, but he was also feeling unease as he felt he walked into something wrong. They didn’t look like any of his caretakers or government officials. None of them were covered like normal. He could never tell what anyone looked like before, always wearing suits of white with a large tinted mask to cover their face. It was protection they said, but they never gave him one to wear. He walked slow at first but realized everyone was on the vestiges of being done with their frantic packing of the metal things and picked up his pace. Ludwig caught the closest man’s attention, waving at him to stop as he walked closer. He was confused to see the other’s eyes widen in fear as he drew nearer. He stopped in front of the other who seemed almost frozen and asked what exactly was going on. He wanted to know why everyone was leaving and why no one here were wearing their suits. The other was visibly struggling to say something before quickly turning to flee into the metal contraption. Ludwig yelled after him desperately, he just wanted to know what was going on, why were they afraid? His eyes widened as the contraption came towards him before swerving slightly to pull alongside him “They don’t want us to tell you.” And that was all he was offered before everyone started to leave once more. All he was left with was desperation and shattered hope before seeing the ones wearing suits rushing towards him.


End file.
